Humanitarian activism (Kranditri)
Human acts BV4618 UF Acts, Human BT Christian ethics NT Virtue Human ecology (May Subd Geog) GF1-GF900 Here are entered works on the relationship of humans to the natural environment. Works on the relationship of humans to their sociocultural environment are entered under Social ecology. Works on the composite of physical, biological, and social sciences concerned with the conditions of the environment and their effects are entered under Environmental sciences. Works on the interrelationships of organisms and their environment, including other organisms, are entered under Ecology. UF Ecology—Social aspects Environment, Human Human beings—Ecology Human environment BT Ecology RT Ecological engineering Human beings—Effect of environment on Human geography Nature—Effect of human beings on NT Bioregionalism Children and the environment Climatic changes—Effect of human beings on Community life Ecofeminism Forest people—Ecology Hazardous geographic environments Human settlements Indigenous peoples—Ecology Landscape assessment Organic living Population Quality of life Self-reliant living Social psychology Sustainability Teenagers and the environment Weather—Effect of human beings on Women and the environment Human ecology and the humanities (May Subd Geog) UF Humanities and human ecology BT Humanities Human rights (May Subd Geog) (Political science) (Law) Here are entered works on the rights of persons regardless of their legal, socioeconomic or cultural status and as recognized by the international community. Works on citizens' rights as established by law and protected by constitution are entered under Civil rights. Some works on human rights cataloged before 1987 may be found under Civil rights. UF Basic rights Civil rights (International law) heading Human rights—Law and legislation Rights, Human Rights of man RT Human security Transitional justice Truth commissions NT Children's rights Civil rights Group rights International law and human rights Linguistic rights Respect for persons—Law and legislation Right to development Right to food Right to good administration Right to housing Right to Internet access Right to labor Right to life Right to sanitation Right to water Sexual rights Slavery—Law and legislation Social rights Women's rights Human rights advocacy (May Subd Geog) UF Advocacy, Human rights BT Social advocacy RT National human rights institutions NT Human rights monitoring Human rights and globalization (May Subd Geog) UF Globalization and human rights BT Globalization Human services (May Subd Geog) Here are entered works that discuss collectively the various policies, programs, services, and facilities to meet basic human needs relating to the quality of life, such as education, health, welfare, etc. Works on the methods employed in social work, public or private, are entered under Social service. Works on tax-supported welfare activities are entered under Public welfare. Works on privately supported welfare activities are entered under Charities. UF Services, Human SA subdivision Services for under classes of persons and ethnic groups NT Communication in human services Disaster relief Faith-based human services Family services Proposal writing in human services Public health Public safety Public welfare School-linked human services Social service Humanism (May Subd Geog) (Renaissance) (Modern) BT Philosophy RT Classical education Classical philology Philosophical anthropology Renaissance NT Buddhism and humanism Christian humanism Ciceronianism Devotio moderna Humanistic ethics Islam and humanism Judaism and humanism Secular humanism Humanism, Religious Here are entered works dealing with a movement, originating in American Unitarianism, which stressed the idea that man can satisfy all his religious needs from within himself and discarded in its advanced thought all theistic concepts. UF Religious humanism BT Theological anthropology NT Christianity and religious humanism Humanistic Buddhism Humanistic Judaism Humanistic ethics BJ1360 UF Humanist ethics BT Ethics Humanism Humanistic psychology BF204 BT Personality Psychology NT Humanistic counseling Humanistic psychotherapy Self-actualization (Psychology) Humanistic writing USE Writing, Humanistic Humanitarian assistance (May Subd Geog) UF Humanitarian aid BT International relief NT Food relief Medical assistance Refuge (Humanitarian assistance) Humanitarian assistance, American (May Subd Geog) UF American humanitarian assistance Humanitarian assistance, European (May Subd Geog) UF European humanitarian assistance Humanitarianism (May Subd Geog) BJ1475.3 UF Human welfare Philanthropy Social welfare BT Charities Ethics Humanities (May Subd Geog) AZ Here are entered works on the branches of learning regarded as having a cultural character, including literature, the arts, history, philosophy, religion, etc. BT Learning and scholarship RT Classical education NT Arts Communication in the humanities Digital humanities Engineering and the humanities Gerontology and the humanities Human ecology and the humanities Law and the humanities Medicine and the humanities Neurosciences and the humanities Philosophy Psychiatry and the humanities Psychoanalysis and the humanities Psychology and the humanities Religion and the humanities Science and the humanities Women in the humanities Humanities and human ecology USE Human ecology and the humanities Humanities and psychology USE Psychology and the humanities Humanities and religion USE Religion and the humanities Humanities and science USE Science and the humanities Humanity (May Subd Geog) BJ1533.H9 BT Ethics Humanity, Doctrine of USE Theological anthropology Humanity, Religion of USE Positivism Humanity (Human beings) USE Human beings Humanization of work life USE Quality of work life